Sebastian Hayes
Sebastian Hayes Contractor (This Character Belongs to Flamefang) History I was born a man among giants; a child among grown men. My parents were powerful, and I watched my siblings grow to match them. Yet I was left behind, to be protected, to be nurtured. Why? Because I was not born with power. Because I actually had to work, and struggle, and persevere to even catch up. Every day I fell behind. Every day, despite my constant uphill battle, I was calmly pushed to the side where I was expected to lie; prone and helpless. I could never be like them, confident in my power and ability. I could never be a Mystic, a Witch, or a Saviour. And so they tried to shield me from the real world; to block my view and protect me from the powers that be. But I saw, despite their veils, and was jealous. I came to hate power and those wielding it. Perhaps the only thing that kept me from taking drastic, and probably reckless, action was the presence of a certain girl named Susan. She was perfect in both physical form and in personality. Almost everything I could have ever wanted. I had always been the strange quiet child sitting in the corner, yet she made the connection no one else would; she became my friend. Our relationship improved from there and within a year we became more than just fast friends. She had confidence in me, and while she never recognized my world, our world, as real she was still understanding. She was the pillar holding up the deluge of hatred and horror waiting to wash over me; to drown me in its depths. I loved her so much that I was nearly drawn in; I almost forsook my place in the hidden world for a place at her side. Almost, but not quite. It was then that I received the news: my parents had been killed by a pair of unknown assailants wielding not guns or knives, but magic. It was then that I realized, upon thinking back, that she was threatening to do to me what they always had; to hold me back and protect me from the terrors of the real world. I would not have it and yet, I loved her. In fact, I still love her, but now that love is a forlorn one. It tore me greatly to do what I did, but of course, that is the entire underlying point. In my grievance for not only my parents but the pitiful life that I had lead, I made a contract. I made a contract that changed everything. A contract that tipped the scales, reset the balance, and ultimately forbade me from ever talking to her again. From here, I draw my power; from my sadness and anger and burning passion I forged myself anew; as a contractor and more than a match for those who had overshadowed me. I probably could have killed my condescending siblings, but what was the point anymore? Now I was the one looking down upon them. I was now the one sitting high upon a throne of power and might. And it is from this throne that I look down now, upon you, and laugh at the unending hypocrisy inherent in my new life. |- | Other |- | |} Possessions Possessions WIP Abilities Abilities Relationships Relationships ---- Category:Characters Category:Contractor Category:Male